


Lost Boys

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finstock almost fell off the wagon, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nolan Needs A Hug, Nolan needs a friend, Theo almost got fae zapped, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Three Lost Boys.  Forgotten by the world.  Found by each other.





	Lost Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Friendlysociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/gifts).



> This wasn't exactly what was requested but the words flowed and the characters spoke. I might include future chapters but for now, this is a good slice into the Raekstock. I hope you enjoy.

Lost Boys

 

 

Most of the time, no one knows the tiny actions they take to save someone.  The intimate fights with personal demons are wars waged behind the eyes and to anyone on the outside, it may appear that everything is normal.  One tiny gesture, one tiny event can change everything. 

_Theo ran down the sidewalk of the downtown section of Beacon Hills.  The moonless night cast the usually wholesome looking town with a menacing air.  It didn’t hurt that he’d managed to piss off a pretty powerful fae._

_He darted down an alleyway, the light fluttering of wings still resounding through his ears.  He couldn’t tell if his mind was only making him think it or if the hellish little beast was that close.  Normally this sound could be attributed to mischief, nothing too dangerous but APPARENTLY these bite-sized balls of magic don’t take too kindly to someone insulting their lineage.  How was he supposed to know that most fae descend from their King Oberon?  He just thought he was making a whimsical joke._

_As he threw open the door to his left, a tiny entrance into the large brick structure, he remembered his comment with a bit of smug glee, “So you think I’m a jigsaw, at least I’m not like Oberon, chugging the Goblin King’s balls for fun and prizes”_

_He smirked to himself as his eyes fell on the patrons of the bar.  It was a smaller bar but nearly packed.  People stood while they drank and all the tiny tables were full.  His mind screamed at him to blend in.  He might be covered in faerie dust, which looked like a craft store blew up on him, but he hadn’t felt any ill effects.  Maybe the Doctor’s science made him immune to their magic but he didn’t want to test that theory._

_His eyes scanned until he saw the empty stool, in between a couple that whispered to themselves and a man with wild dark hair.  He pushed through the crowd, lowly growling in a way to trigger people’s response to let the predator through.  The chimera slid on to the stool and glanced at the wild haired man as he stared at the full glass with caramel brown liquid and three cubes floating.  Without knowing why, he grabbed the glass and drank half of its contents in one gulp._

_His throat burned as the metallic and medicine taste, masked with sugars and spices, moved down his throat._

_The man turned his head and almost yelled, “What did you just do?”_

_The chimera grinned as he replied without looking at the man, even though the loud, booming, paranoid bordering on manic voice seemed familiar, “Enjoying my drink, you should get one.”_

_He could catch the chemo signals of anger dissipate as the man remarked, “Raeken?  Wearing the stripper’s glitter doesn’t make you a winner.”_

_Theo looked to the older man as he asked softly, “Coach Finstock?”_

_The coach’s wild eyes travelled down the chimera’s black hoodie, currently decorated with a shower of glitter.  His words slowly ramped towards his usual bite but something seemed off, “I can’t tell if you got a lap dance from a troll doll or a unicorn.”_

_Theo slipped his fingers under the hem and pulled his hoodie off, making sure not to cover his face in faerie dust.  He snarked, “Neither.  Just pissed of a tiny ball of sunshine.”_

_Coach chuckled as he remarked, “What’d you do to Dunbar this time?”_

_The chimera shook his head as he tossed his hoodie to a couple of guys dragging their shirtless drunk friend with a casual comment, “He dropped this earlier.”_

_One guy muttered a thanks as Theo looked back to Coach, “It wasn’t Liam.  He’s away at college anyway.”_

_The chimera caught the older man’s gaze, the one that travelled across his torso, barely covered by a thin, black tank.  He relished in it for a moment, it’d been a long time since anyone had looked at him with anything other than disgust, or begrudging respect.  It felt good.  He knew he shouldn’t enjoy it but the peacock within preened._

_The chimera heard the flitter of the wings fade.  He guessed they followed the drunk man with his hoodie.  He chuckled as he thought of the PSA, “Don’t get drunk in Beacon Hills.  Faeries will curse you!  Sidenote- Oberon chugs Goblin King balls.  Probably while Mab holds a camera!”_

_Coach slowly closed his mouth, that had slightly opened as he looked at the man that held his drink, before he asked incredulously, “Why didn’t you play for the team?”_

_Theo shrugged playfully as the bartender stepped in front of Finstock, sending a glance to the half empty glass in front of Theo before he asked, “Bobby, another?”_

_Finstock looked back, “No, Hal.  Just a ginger ale.”_

_The bartender nodded as he glanced to Theo and mouthed a miniscule, “Thank you” with a smile._

_The chimera’s brow furrowed as he looked to the coach, “What brings you out tonight?”_

_The coach boomed his response, the anger and aggressive bite in full force, “Thinking about why perfectly good athletes don’t join the team.”_

_Theo chuckled at the man’s response and cheekily replied, “What makes you think I’m a perfectly good athlete?  Or was since I graduated last spring?”_

_The ginger ale appeared and the coach took a quick swig before he answered, “I bet you can take a hit too.”_

_The chimera downed the burning liquor before he leaned in and answered, “I can take more than a hit, Coach.”_

_The two closed down the bar, drinking ginger ales and conversing on next to nothing._

Little events, tiny events but things that move mountains for a person, for their life.

_Sweat and errant grass covered the training gear for the timid teen.  Somehow he’d managed to hold on to the team captain spot but the relentless looks, side comments that he missed the words but knew the intents, and avoidance spoke volumes.  He was trapped in his own head, not a friend to call his own since Mason, Corey, and Liam left for college.  He thought that over time, people would forget or just talk to him.  They didn’t._

_He reached into his locker and pulled out his gym bag.  He felt the new weight, since adding what he needed for this particular day.  He pulled back the zipper as he set the duffel on the bench._

_The locker room seemed eerily quiet.  He knew he shouldn’t be surprised, he’d continued practice an entire hour after it ended since he wasn’t in a rush to go home.  He wasn’t in a rush to go back to that empty structure full of his family, parents and his kid sister, Meredith._

_But the gazes didn’t end at the school and he caught the whispers between his parents when his dad wasn’t yelling, with alcohol vapors and fists._

_He knew that once the cloud of fear banished from Beacon Hills that he was the one blamed.  He knew this because he didn’t even have to hide the black eyes and bruises, no one cared to ask anymore.  Maybe that was fitting.  He became their monster, the thing that drove all of that pain.  He should wear the pain that tore apart friendships and left behind bodies._

_Only on the field he felt safe.  Only when he pushed the pain through his body and threatened to break it with exertion did he truly feel alive.  Riding the wave of adrenaline, time after time.  He craved it to fight off the pit of sadness inside.  He knew how pitiful he would sound if he ever admitted, “I lost people too.  I was hurt by this too.  I tried to do better.”_

_He could imagine the sneers from his peers, hell, he fought against the disgust within himself.  That’s what brought him here, now, with his full bag._

_He reached into the red sack and pulled out the coiled length of braided, three strand, industrial brown rope.  The splinters itched his skin as his grip shook from fear and dread.  The depressed teen looked up to the metal braces and took a deep breath as he uncoiled an end of the rope._

_He took a deep breath and threw the rope up.  The thick brown cord tumbled away from the metal and fell limply to the floor.  He huffed as he pulled it back to try again.  He took a step back to change the angle and threw it again.  As the rope flowed past the metal and hung on the opposite side, he lost his footing.  He clumsily fell against the metal lockers, the rope zipping back with his body.  As he stared from the floor, the brown rope tumbled down, the last of the coil falling to his face._

_He let out a scream of rage.  This summed up his life.  He couldn’t even do what he needed to end the pain right.  He pushed himself to his feet and held the rope tightly._

_As he stared at the ceiling, the door to the coach’s office flew open.  The clack of the wood against the cement wall distracted him and his gaze shot back to the door.  He expected to see Coach, glaring at him like he did during practice but it wasn’t Coach._

_Cold steel eyes pierced him, sent a shiver up his spine.  The unearthly beautiful, and equally frightening chimera stood at the door, wearing a white tank and faded maroon BHHS sweats.  The man’s eyes narrowed at the teen, who slowly began to shake, before he asked, “Nolan, what are you doing?”_

_The teen’s mind screamed, “Flee, run, get away!” but his legs froze.  His grip tightened on the rope as he shook and responded hesitantly, “I-I-I’m- I-I-I thought- The r-r-rope.”_

_The serious, neutral expression of the dark-haired man softened to a sweet grin as his eyes darted around the room before returning to the boy, “Are you hunting again?”_

_Nolan quickly nodded his head, “Y-Y-Yeah, that’s it, Theo.  I’m hunting.”_

_Theo took a step towards the teen, his slippers slapping against the floor, as he accused, “Then why haven’t you messaged me?”  He shook his head before he asked, “Have you at least called Liam or Scott?”_

_Nolan’s gaze fell to the floor as he shook his head in embarrassment, “No.  I haven’t called anyone.”_

_The chimera rolled his eyes as he took another step and glanced into the bag before he remarked, “You’re hunting something with a length of rope.”  He tutted, “And here I thought Liam’s plans were bad.”_

_The teen quickly mumbled, “I don’t have your number.”_

_Theo exclaimed, which caused the teen to jump, “Why didn’t you say so?”  The chimera reached into the bag, the teen’s eyes growing to saucers as the chimera pulled out his cell.  A folded piece of paper fell from the bag and to the floor under the bench._

_Nolan’s eyes locked with the missive but the force of his phone being shoved to his chest broke him away, “Nolan, unlock your phone.”_

_Nolan dropped the rope as he pulled the phone into his hands and typed in the code.  Even the phone reminded him of his worthlessness.  He typed 4223.  Gabe._

_The chimera took the phone back and typed into the contents as he asked, “What you’re hunting is dangerous, isn’t it?”_

_The nervous teen nodded and Theo continued, “Then you should reach out.  I know there aren’t many of us left here, but you don’t have to, hunt, alone.”_

_The chimera tossed the phone back into the bag and pulled the rope away from the teen and shoved it into the bag.  When he finished, he zipped up the bag and looked to Nolan.  Their gazes met as Theo commented, “Do you want a ride home?  You aren’t hunting anything right now, smelling like balls and grass.”_

_Nolan began, “I-I-I can walk- “_

_Theo smirked and tossed his keys to the anxious teen.  Nolan fumbled them two times before he caught them and Theo continued, “My truck is parked near the bleachers.  I’ll be right out.”_

_The teen nodded several times before he grabbed his bag and darted out the door._

_After a moment, Finstock stepped out of his office, “Holloway was still here?”_

_Theo casually remarked, “Don’t worry, Bobby, he didn’t know you were there.”_

_The coach cackled, “Like I would care if he knew.”_

_Theo giggled as he knelt and picked up the piece of paper.  He unfolded it and read the contents.  After a moment, his smile disappeared and he looked to Finstock, “I’m going to drive him home.”_

_Finstock grinned, “Don’t be late for dinner.”_

_Theo smirked, “Which TV dinner is it tonight?  Rubber chicken or cardboard beef?”_

_Bobby defensively replied, “Hey, those are good meals!”  His wild eyes calmed for a moment, “I’m grabbing take out.  General Tso’s?”_

_Theo folded the paper and slipped it into his pocket before he stepped to the coach and gave him a quick peck, “Hot and spicy.”_

_Theo drove the teen home and neither man spoke for the trip.  When he parked the truck in the driveway, Theo looked to Nolan, “If you are ever, hunting.”  He took a deep breath before he continued, “Don’t hunt with that rope.  Call me.”  He grinned as he flashed his claws, fangs, and golden eyes which caused the teen to recoil slightly, “I’ve got my own weapons.  Now get out.  My truck is going to smell like you for days.”_

_Nolan nodded quickly and bolted out of the truck.  Theo watched him run to the door before he pulled out the piece of paper.  He read the words again:_

**_All alone._ **

**_Always alone._ **

**_I’m so tired._ **

**_I don’t want to be alone anymore._ **

**_Sorry._ **

 

A small kindness.  Sometimes that’s just what it takes.

Theo drove back to his new home, an apartment in the seedier side of Beacon Hills.  He parked his truck outside and casually walked to the alley way.  He eyed up the rickety, metal fire escape before he flashed his eyes gold and jumped over the rail and onto the platform at the second floor.  He walked up the metal stairs before he stopped at the window of an apartment on the third floor.

He slowly lifted the window before he slid into the room.  As soon as his feet hit the floor, the loud boom of Bob’s voice filled the apartment, “You can use the front door.”

Theo seductively slunk out of their bedroom into the living room as he eyed Bob, “I guess you might just have to punish me.”

Finstock patted the seat next to him on the ratty, yellow and brown mottled couch.  Theo slid over and sat next to the older man.

Finstock pulled the two tv trays from beside the couch and set them up for them.  He reached back to the table to his left and put a large white, folded square box of Chinese food, with a set of utensils on top, in front of them.

Finstock joked, “You want to be punished?  How about I cook for us all next week?”

Theo gagged as he opened the box and took the plastic fork eating a bite.  “That’s not punishment, that’s torture, a biohazard!”

Bob laughed loudly, “You didn’t say that when I brought you home over a month ago.”

Theo glared at the man as a smirk crept across his face, “I was starving.  That was different.”

Bob gazed to the chimera, a flash of mischief across his face as he did a mock Theo voice, “Bob, this is the best food ever.  Can I have seconds?  I don’t care that it’s burnt.  It’s delicious!”

Theo shoved the older man playfully, “Fuck you, Bob!”

Bob grinned widely as he replied, “Maybe later.”

The two men ate their dinner and watched Jeopardy on the large, square tube tv.  After they finished eating, Theo curled into Bob’s side.  He whispered softly, “I’m glad I found you.”

Bob leaned his head and kissed the top of Theo’s head, “Me too.”

 

After dinner and their dessert exertion, the black ball of fur curled up with his Bob on their queen-sized bed.  Bob stroked the fur of Theo’s neck as he laid his head across the man’s chest.  In a serious tone, one unfamiliar from the coach he said, “I’m glad you found me that night.”

The wolf shifted his head and looked to Bob as he continued, “That night is always the toughest.”

Theo nuzzled into the crook of the man’s neck as Bob sighed and whispered, “Dean would’ve been 11.”

The wolf gently licked the side of the man’s face and the somber tone disappeared as the usual frayed tone returned, “Stop licking me!  I know you lick your balls with that tongue!”

Theo pulled back and gave the man the biggest smirk and eyebrow raise a wolf could give.  Bobby continued, “Hey, that’s different!  When I do it, it’s my tongue.”

The wolf grinned before he licked a long stripe across the man’s face.  Finstock laughed as he wiped the saliva from his face.


End file.
